An Ideal World
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Cartman has a secret that involves an alternate universe and no one (especially Kyle) can ever find out. Kyman.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is a multichapter Kyman fic, so if you don't like the pairing, I suggest you don't read. Thanks. Please review. As usual nothing is owned by me.**

**Prologue**

Cartman discovered the world by accident many years ago. "Eric, I think you left your toys down the basement when you were playing down there. Can you go clean them up." his mom instructed him. "But Mooooom, I don't want to." "Do as I say, and I'll bake you some cookies." "OK." Cartman forgot about the Terrance and Phillip special that was on TV and ran down to the basment.

"Clyde Frog, you in here?" '_I'm right here, Eric.' _"Where?" The basement was rather dark, so Cartman couldn't see a thing. As if he was blind, Cartman groped around until he find a light switch. When the lights turned on, the stuffed frog's location became evident. "Oh, there you are, Clyde Frog. Now let's get out of here before-Do you hear something?" There was a strnage humming noise coming from behind the washing machine. _  
_

'_We should check it out.' _ Clyde Frog suggested. "That's a great idea." Cartman replied. He peeked behind the washing machine and gasped. There was a portal hidden behind it. "I'd better make sure that that evil me isn't running around South Park again. That's the last thing I need...Stay here, Clyde Frog, I don't want you getting hurt." Cartman shuddered as he thought about how nice the other him was. "Let's hoep they have Cheesey Poofs in this world." he said and then walked thorugh the portal.

It led to an exact replica of his basement. "Oh what a load of bullcrap! It looks exactly the same!" Cartman cried. The portal was still there for his return, but he figured that he might as well explore the rest of his house.

Liane was in the kitchen cooking as usual. "What are you doing, Eric? Shouldn't you be upstairs with Kyle?" "Kahl?" "Yes. He didn't leave, did he? That's not like him to leave without saying goodbye." "Um..." "Well, if he's still there, you guys can share these." "Oh boy, cookies!" Cartman grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, but spit it out a second later. "What gives, Mom? These cookies taste like shit!" "Well, keep in mind their sugarfree and kosher." "WHAT? Why the fuck would you be cooking for the stupid Jew's needs? I'm your son, not him." "What's gotten into you, sweetie?" Liane put her lips to Cartman's forehead. "What's gotten into me? This universe is gay. Screw you, I'm going home."

But of course, curiosity ended up getting the best of him, so Cartman ended up going upstairs to his room. The door was locked. "I wonder what me and Kahl are doing in there." He said. Then he noticed the key hole, just big enough to see through. For a second, Cartman thought that he wasn't really seeing what he was seeing and it was just a dream. But after a few more seconds of staring, he knew that this was reality.

Without hesitation, Cartman ran back to the portal and returned to his own world and threw up. '_What's wrong, Eric. You're so super awesome, you shouldn't be throwing up, that's not cool.' _Clyde Frog said. "Oh, Clyde Frog. It was horrifying... Kahl, and the other me...We were...Kissing!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven years later, Cartman was up to something you would never expect. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny never hung out with him anymore because he was busy in the same alternate universe that had scared him so many years ago.

As soon as school let out, Cartman was running home, not saying a word to anyone. He grabbed a bag of cheesy poof, and headed towards to the basement.

"Sweetie, would you like any-" He cut his mother off, "I already have my cheesy poofs, now I have to go." "OK, honey, have fun." "Shut up, Mom!" And with that Cartman went down to the basement, and straight to the old washing machine.

Although he was still considered fat, Cartman had lost a lot of weight over the years, enough to nake it so he would'nt die of obesity anytime soon. So, squeezing behind the washing machine to reach the portal was no problem.

On the other end of the portal, Cartman was greeted by an identical version of himself. "You're late." "Fuck you, it's not like you have to run around two universes delivering cheesy poofs to yourself." Cartman handed him the bag. "Thanks. Kyle's in my room as usual, he's all yours."

The two boys had made an arrangement two years ago: If Cartman gave Eric cheesy poofs (which didn't exist in this world), then he could have Kyle as his own for an hour. The redhead remained clueless that he was having sex with two different people.

"There you are, fat ass, where were you?" Kyle said. "I told you, I was feeding Mr. Kitty." Cartman said, "Now get on the bed." "With pleasure."

An hour later, they were laying there, naked. "I have to go." Cartman said abruptly. "Dude, this is your room. Where do you have to go?" Kyle asked. "I have to go take a shit. I'll be right back. I know I say this a lot, but I love you so much." He kissed him on the lips one last time before putting his clothes back on and leaving.

"You done?" Eric asked as Cartman returned to the basement. "Yup." _''And now I have to go back to my stupid world where Kyle fucking hates me and this can never happen.' _"OK, cool, same time tomorrow." "Sure. Bye." And that had been going on for two years now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle sat at his desk typing down the customer's complaints. His parents wouldn't let him go ivy leage unless he got a scholarship, or he paid for it. So here he was working in the back of a department store in customer service.

"Do you know where I can find-What the hell are you doing here, Kahl?" Kyle knew the voice too well, "I work here, fat ass! I could ask you the same thing." "Is that the way you treat all your customers? I'm surprised you didn't get fired yet." Cartman said. Kyle sighed, "What do you want, Cartman?" "I was just wondering if you sell belts here." "Belts? Um...Yeah, aisle twelve, now leave me alone, I'm busy." "OK, thanks. I'll get off your ass."

Kyle paused for a moment. There was something he had wantwd to tell the fat ass for a while now. Here went nothing. "Cartman, wait!" "Yes?" "It's been a while, and this time I was the asshole, I don't know if you've changed or whatever, but I guess I can say it's kinda good to see you?" Kyle stated this as if it were a question. Cartman gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about, Jew?"

Kyle sighed, there was no getting around it, "I miss you, fat ass, OK. Ever since you left our group...my life got...I don't know, boring. I know Stan said that without me your life was empty and hollow, but I think it might be the other way around. Without you there to rip on me I feel like I have nothing to look foward ot throughout the day. I know it sounds stupid, but looking back I kinda liked our fights. " He held his breath waiting for Cartman's reaction.

And for a second Cartman forgot where and who they were. He walked over to his desk and hugged Kyle. "Dude!" The redhead was shocked beyound words. He pulled away. The last time that had happened they were crying over Kenny's deathbed, but now...This was just weird.

Cartman realized his mistake and jumped away from Kyle's desk as if it were on fire, "I-Listen, you-This wasn't-" Cartman babbled. "It's fine. I figured you missed me, too, just not _that _much. So, you gonna tell me what you've been up to after school everyday?" Kyle said. This had been on his mind for years now. Ater a while he had given up trying to follow Cartman after school because he just rna into his house and grabbed a bag of cheesy poofs as usual, but that didn't mean Kyle still didn't wonder if he was up to something. "No, I can't. Never. I-We're supposed to hate each other. I have to go, Kahl." "OK, see you around then." Kyle went back to his work as Cartman left.

About a half and hour later Cartman was waiting in his basement in the alternate universe, holding a belt and a bag of cheesy poofs. "Bout time you showed up." He said as Eric came in. "We need to talk. I'll take the belt not the cheesy poofs this time and I'll actually pay you back for it. How much do you want?" It took Cartman a moment to digest this, "Since when do you pay me back?" "Since now. Here's ten bucks." He traded the money for the belt.

"We can't do this anymore." Eric stated. "What do you mean?" Cartman said. "I mean, if I ever see your fat ass around this universe again, I'm gonna have to kill you. Our deal's off." Eric explained. "You're the fat one! I'm just big boned. And why the hell are you doing this?" "Because my relationship with Kyle just got more serious." "You're only seventeen, the only reason you'd propose is if you got your ho pregnant, and Kahl doesn't have a uterus."

"I didn't say we were engaged yet. We're moving in together. So get out of _our _house before I call the cops on you." The emphasis on the word 'our' made it hurt even more. "Do you even know what you're doing to me?" Cartman said. "This has nothing to do with you. I told you deal was temporary. You're lucky it lasted this long." Eric said. "But you don't understand what-"

"Eric?" Kyle's voice called. Eric kicked Cartman back through the portal. "Don't ever come back!" he hissed. "Dafaq just happened?" Cartman asked himself (he now talked ot himself rather than Clyde Frog because of the whole 1% thing). Was he just rejected by himself?

"Cartman, you down here?" Kyle called. Apparently the worlds were pretty insync. Cartman quickly stood in front of the washing machine so Kyle couldn't see any trace of the portal. "What do you want, Jew?" "Nothing, I just...Look, about what you said earlier. Who said we have to hate each other? Why can't we be friends?" "Because this world is centered around us hating each other. If we start acting like we're friends the universe as we know it will cease to exist. Now screw you I'm going home." "You _are _home." Kyle pointed out. "No, I'm not, Kahl. Now get the hell out of here." "OK...Sorry, fat ass. I guess you're right...So screw you...fucking Nazi." The insult sounded forced and lacked passion.

The moment Kyle left, Cartman started crying. When he collected himself, he jumped back into the portal despite what Eric said. This was his home. In this world he could be with the person he loved, and wasn't home where the heart was?

**Oooh, what's gonna happen? Will Eric be pissed? I'll let you guys figure out what the belt was for. And I'll try to update sooner. Review please. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little short and is in the perspectives of the other Eric and Kyle**

Chapter 3

"I thought I heard you talking to somebody." Kyle said. "Myself, I do that sometimes 'cause I get lonely when you're not around." Eric replied. "Awe, that's so sweet. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me pack." "Sure." The two walked hand in hand to Kyle's house.

"It's definitely quiet without my mom." Kyle said. That was the reason he was moving in, his mom had died of a heartattack. He could either move in with his dad (they had gotten a divorice about a month earlier and now lived separately) like Ike was, or take Eric's offer of moving in with he chose ot be with his boyfriend.

Halfway through their packing, the smoke alarm suddenly went off. "I might have left the stove on from last night's dinner." Kyle said. And who could blame him, he had never cooked before in his life. "All right, don't panic we can just-" Wthout warning the roof caved in and spread flames throughout the room. The path to the window was blocked. So, they ran to the door, but when Eric opened it (and burnt his hand on the knob), more fire seeped into the room.

"Where the hell are the firefighters?" Eric cried. "You have to give them a good five minutes." Kyle said. "Five minutes, my ass, we'll be dead by then." They glanced at each other, and without second thought, end up on top of each other, making sweet love like it was thier last time (which sadly it was).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cartman watched the house burn down, before returning to his own world. How could they die? The universe was pretty much parallel so if they were dead in that world, then-No. That couldn't be right. If he was dead, he would know, wouldn't he?

Although, there was that one time when Cartman thought he was dead but really his friends were just ignoring him. If he was dead, Cartman decided that he would accept going to hell rather than trying to appologize for everything he did like last time. Besides, what if Butters couldn't see him, then he would have no one to talk for him. Speaking of which, there was only one way to find out if he was really dead.

Cartman went back upstairs and approached his mom. "Mom, can you hear me?" Liane turned around, and looked her son in the eye, a good sign. "Who are you?" Not a good sign. "Eric, you're only son." "No, I've never had a son. I think you have me mistaken for somebody else." "No, I don't, and I can prove it."

He led Liane upstairs to his room, and gasped when he found it completely empty. No bed, no Terrance and Phillip posters, nothing. "Why are you showing me my spare room?"

"Because-Because, you're right, I have you mistaken for someone else. I guess I'll go now." "If you want, I can try and get you some help." Liane called to Cartman on his way out. "No, that's OK...I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy, just big boned."

* * *

Kyle took the long way home, wondering what was going on with Cartman. He seemed to be hiding something from him. What really stood out in Kyle's memory was the hug and the way Cartman seemed upset when he reminded him that they were supposed to hate each other. Maybe...No. That was impossible. This was Eric Cartman we were dealing with. There was no way he felt aything for Kyle.

"Kahl, I have to talk to you!" Kyle jumped, "Were you following me, fat ass?" "Yes, now I need to tell you something really important." "Can it wait until tomorrow because I'm really tired." Kyle said as he pulled out his house key.

It didn't fit in the lock. "Huh?" Was he using his car keys? Nope, house keys. Maybe they were having door issues and needed to call a locksmith. Kyle rang the doorbell. His mom opened the door, "Can I help you?" "Funny. The key didn't work for some reason." Sheila stared at him blankly. "What's the matter, Mom?" "I'm sorry? Did you just call me-"

Cartman grabbed Kyle's arm, "Oh, Kahl, there you are, I've been looking all over town for you. Sorry about that m'am, but my...cousin here, is kind of ret-I mean mentally challanged so I have to take care of him. I'm really sorry. Bye." He slammed the door in Sheila face.

Kyle kicked Cartman's shin, "What the hell was that fat ass?" "OW! Fuck you, Kahl, I was trying to help." Kyle broke free of his grip, "I'm going to Stan's, he'll help me figure this shit out, not you!" Cartman ran after him, "You can't. Stan will have no idea who you are, either." "Yes, he will, Stan's my super best friend." "And that bitch was you mother."

Kyle stopped in his tracks, "My mom is _not _a bitch! And she probably just hit her head really hard. Yeah, that's why she can't recognize me." he said more to himself than to Cartman. "No, she can't recognize you because your dead." the fat ass stated. "That's a load of bull crap. And how come _you _recognize me, then?" Kyle replied as he continued his walk to Stan's house. "Because I'm dead, too."

Kyle shook his head and kept walking. Cartman continued to follow, "We died in a fire." "Shut up, fat ass!" "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you're stupid boyfriend has no idea who the hell you are!" Finally Cartman left.

Stan and Kenny were tossing a football in front of Stan's house. "Hey dudes." Kyle greeted them. "Hey. Can't say I've seen you around before." Stan said. "You new in town or something?" Kenny asked. Kyle's eyes widened, "The fat ass was right! You guys really don't remember me."

He ran off after Cartman, crying. "Kahl?" "I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Cartman. We really are dead, aren't we?" He didn't know how to react to this. Kyle never showed any sign of vulnerability, let alone cry in front of him, or at least this Kyle didn't. "Um...Well, what part of 'don't say I didn't warn you' didn't you understand, stupid Jew."

"So what are we going to do?" Kyle asked after he collected himself. "_WE?_ No, there's no we, not here, not now." Cartman said. Then again there was no reputation to uphold now that..."Screw you, I'm going home." "Good luck with that." Kyle followed Cartman to the back of his house.

"Why are you still here?" Cartman asked. "Because I think it'll be funny watching you get arrested for breaking into your house. Plus, it's not like I have anything else to do." Kyle replied. "Whatever, just don't get in my way." Cartman said as he opened the window that lead to his basement and climbed in. He flipped Kyle off when he did the same.

Except for his encounter with Cartman earlier in the day, Kyle hadn't been in this basement since it was their hideout when they were Coon and Friends. The place hadn't changed a bit, just a little bit more dust and cobwebs...And a strange humming sound. "What's that sound?" "Nothing, I don't hear anything." Cartman said. "It's coming from behind that washing machine." "Oh yeah, that thing's been broken for a while. Yu probably shouldn't go over there because-Kahl, NOO!"

"Holy shit! What is this thing?" Kyle stared at the portal with awe. Cartman yanked him away before he could get a better look. He pinned to the wall, "Listen to me, you are going to get the hell out of my house before-" "Dude, there's a portal in your basement! It might lead to an ulternate universe!"

The humming noise started to get softer. It was fading. "Dafaq." Cartman murmured and let go of Kyle who followed him back to the portal. It was getting smaller and closing. "NO!" Cartman jumped through it. "Cartman wait!" Kyle cried and trried to grab him, but ended up getting pulled in after him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cartman blinked, not sure he ws seeing his surroundings correctly. Instead of being in the basement, he was outside of a burning house covered in ashes. "What the hell is going on, fat ass?" Kyle coughed.

"You boys are really lucky." A fireman approached them, "Another minute, and you would've burnt down with the house. This was all we could save." He handed them a suit case. "That's mine." Kyle said and then looked at the rubble, "T-this is my house!" "I'm sorry, son. We did all we could."

A car suddnely pulled up, "Kyle, Eric are you OK?" "Dad?" Gerry embraced his son as Ike hopped out of the passanger seat. "I was so worried. First Shiela, now you. Thank God you're OK." Kyle pulled away, "Wait, what happened to Mom?" Gerry sighed, "I know it's been hard on you, lately son. I'm sorry." He turned to Cartman, "Thank you, Eric." "Um..you're welcome?" "I have to go back to work. Remember, you're still welcome to move in with me and Ike." Gerry said. "Dad, wait!" Kyle called, but he and Ike were already in the car.

"You'd better have a damn good explanation for what's going on, fat ass!" Cartman stiffened at the sound Kyle's cold tone. "OK, OK, this is an ulternate universe and the ulternate us were supposed to die in that fire, that's why nobody knew who we were." "Then how come we're here in the other us's place not dead?" "I don't know, Kahl, but I think we're just gonna have to go with it until we figure out how to get back." "OK, but you had better know how to get back."

**Sorry it's so short. Did anyone notice that Cartman told Kyle everything except for the fact that they're supposed to be in love in this universe? How will Kyle react if he finds out? Update coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight," Kyle said, "In this world, I'm moving in with you, so your rockstar dad will support me for college?" Not a direct lie, in this world Cartman did have a rockstar dad, and since he never was never around, he 'bribed' Kyle to give him 'happiness' even though Kyle would gladly do it without the bribe.. "Yup, you get into any college you want if you agree to live with me." "Why would your dad want to pay for my college?" "Um...He hopes that you'll give me a good influence. You ow with grades and all."

"OK..I guess I have no choice but to move in with you. I can turn down this offer." Kyle said reluctnantly. "Cool, let's bring this suit case of yours into my place and see what you've saved from the fire." Cartman said.

To Kyle's suprise Cartman actually carried the suit case for him. "Wait a minute, shouldn't I be unpacking in the guest room?" He asked. "Oh right, sorry." Cartman said. Kyle laughed, "As if I'd actually share a bed with you, fat ass, you'd take up all the space!" "Aye! Here, carry your own suit case, if that's how you want to act." Cartman dropped it at Kyle's feet. He shrugged and picked it up.

Nothing seemed to stand out in the suit case excet for a scrap book labeled: Our Love. "Huh?" Kyle had never kept a scrapbook and if he did he wouldn't give it that gay name. Out of curiosity, he opened it up and started looking through the pictures. He felt like puking. "Is this some kind of a joke, fat ass!" There were pictus of them with captions (written in his handwriting) like: Me and Eric looking cute together as ever (especially Eric) ;)

Cartman came in from his room to see what Kyle's outburst was about and gasped. "No, Kahl, you don't understand, this-" "Alright, then explain it to me!" "I-I...Well, you see-It's sort of hard to-" "I'm waiting, fat ass!"

"Alright! You wnat to know what's going on, Kyle, I'll tell you what's going on!" Before Kyle could get over the fact that Cartman had actually pronounced his name right for once, the fat boy did something unexpected: He kissed the redhead.

'_What the hell is this really happening?...And why am I liking it...And kissing back!' _Kyle thought to himself as he looked into Cartman's eyes, and realized that he found his enemy kinda cute.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I am not doing this, fat ass!" Kyle said. "But Kaaaahhhhl, it'll look weird if we don't, and you said so yourself we have to keep appearances up if we don't want to end up in a mental ward." Cartman said. Kyle sighed, he did say that when Cartman told him the truth after their kiss.

"And admit it you like me!" Cartman teased. "I _do not_!" Kyle shot back as his cheeks went red. "Then why did you kiss back?" "Because-Because-"

"Hey, dudes, I heard about the fire, are you OK?" Stan said. "Oh yeah, it's fine, I was gonna move in with Eric anyway, so I guess wverything worked out." Kyle said. "Yup." Cartman nodded and grabbed Kyle's hand (That was what Kyle didn't want to do earlier, but all he could do now was grin and bear it).

Wendy then pulled up in her car, "Where were you, Stan? I was waiting outside your house for half an hour." "Shoot, sorry, I should've called, I was checking up on Kyle and Eric." "Did he just call you-" Cartman kicked Kyle's leg to shut him up, "Well, we're fine, so your bitch and you can be on your way." "OK, see you guys at school!"

When their call pulled out of the driveway, Kyle said, "You can let go of my hand now, fat ass." Cartman smirked, "For now." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means whatever the hell you want it to mean."

"And how's my favorite gay couple do'in?" "We're doing fine, Kenny, but we really need to be alone now." Kyle said. "Oh, OK, I get it." Kenny winked and walked off, but Cartman made sure that he caught them kiss before he completely turned his back.

"You see, you kissed me back again!" Cartman said. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Kyle said. "Awwe, you're so cute when you blush." "Shut up!" "Not until you admit that you like me!"

"Listen to me, evyerone in this fucked up universe might think of us as a couple, but I will _never _like you and the minute I find out how, I'm going back to the real world. Understand?" Kyle shouted. "Oh yeah, I understand. I understand that you have a huge boner for me." Cartman said. "Goddamn it, Cartman!" Kyle ran off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Cartman shouted. "Anywhere away from you!" Kyle said as he continued to run...But he couldn't run from the truth for long. Eventually he would have to face the fact that Cartman was right.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle returned to Cartman's at about midnight after walking a permiter of the town so he could clear his mind.

"Didn't think you'd come back." Cartman greeted him. "Didn't think you'd want me back after running off like that when you were nothing but nice to me for once." Kyle replied, "I'm sorry. And you're right, Cartman. I don't hate you. I like you a lot."

"Well, I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, Kahl. I mean how can you not like me? I'm like the most likeable guy on the planet. And how can I blame your gayness for going for my hot body." Cartman said.

"Don't test your luck, fat ass. I said I liked you, I didn't mean like that." Kyle said. "Then what did you mean?" Cartman asked. "I mean what I meant yesterday. I want us to be friends."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" "I said don't test your luck! If I were you, I'd keep it this way." "OK, OK, but there's something I've been saving for you if you ever came to this world."

Cartman flipped through the other Kyle's scrapbook until he found the photo he was looking for. "Check it out, you look pretty happy. Bet you'd never imagine seeing a _real _photo of you sucking my balls." "Goddamn it, Cartman!" Kyle said.

"I'm going to bed." He went to his room and couldn't help but notice that Cartman was upset about his reaction to this. Well, what did the fat ass expect? His reaction would always be this way from third grade to now and nothing would change that.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Kyle and Cartman had entered the portal. In the outside world, the only thing people saw were the two flirting kissing and smiling, but behind closed doors the two absolutely despised each other...Or did they?

Cartman, who called it, "keeping appearances up", insisted that they share the same bed. Kyle, after much nagging, eventually gave in.

"Isn't this nice, Kahl?" "Just shut up and stay on your side of the bed, fat ass!" "OK, but if you want to do any snuggling, just let me know." Cartman offered."Ew! Don't you fucking get it, fat ass, I will _never _like you! I'm not even gay!" Kyle shouted. "Whatever you say, Kahl."

Cartman watched Kyle sleep and sighed. If this was the other Kyle, then he would just tap him awake and say he was up for late night sex. But that wasn't the case. This Kyle hated him and would never be with him, no matter how nice he was to him.

"I'm not stupid. Get back to your side." Kyle said in a dreamy tone. "So your awake?" Cartman asked. "Sort of. I don't think I can ever be in a true sleep when I'm in the same bed with you." Kyle replied. "Why not?" "Because I know you're gonna try something when I'm asleep."

Cartman scooted closer to Kyle, "You mean you don't trust me?" "Why the hell would I trust you? After everything you've done to me." Kyle said these words but as he looked at Cartman, he sighed.

"Why did the other me love you so much?" "Because if given the chance I can be the best boyfriend in the world. Please give me that chance, Kyle." Cartman emphasized his name being pronunced properly. Kyle was quiet for a moment, considering how good of a kisser the fat ass was and how cute he looked as the moonlight poured onto his face.

"OK." Kyle choked, "But if you screw up, I'll run away and you'll never see me again." "Thank you!" And a second later Cartman was ontop of Kyle, kissing him all over. _I'm gonna regret this later...But it feels so good. _Kyle moaned as Cartman continued.

**And there you have it, they're a real couple! **


End file.
